The Double Journeys
by Birdflame
Summary: Two quests, two teams, two Avatars, one goal: to restore peace.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing. I also edited both chapters.)

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world._

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

_Chapter One_

"Come on, Zuko Let me sleep in."

Zuko rolled his eyes and poked Aang again. "My father won't let you sleep in when he attacks. Neither will I for training."

"Fine." Aang grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be in the courtyard in a few minutes." Zuko nodded and walked out of Aang's room. They were currently a week away from Sozin's Comet on Ember Island.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Aang stumbled outside. "Is it really a good idea to train when I'm asleep?"

"I've been awake for hours."

"Yeah, but you're a wolf-bat; you don't need sleep."

Zuko smiled a little. "Be that as it may, you still need to work on your Firebending. Do fifteen hot squats."

Aang muttered something and started his exercise. While the Avatar was busy, Zuko watched the rising sun, thinking. _Soon, father, your reign as Fire Lord will come to an end. The 100-Year-War will end. I will take the throne and help Aang restore balance to the world._

"Zuko? You in there?"

Zuko shook his head to clear away his thoughts. "Yeah. Just thinking. Now, attack this tree over there with as powerful a fire blast as you can make."

Training went okay, but Zuko was staring to get anxious. Aang could Firebend, yes, but he did so half-heartedly. He wasn't as aggressive in his attacks as he should be.

"Well, that'll do for now." Zuko sighed, trying to hide his concerns. From the look on Aang's face, he was doing a poor job of it.

Aang nodded, panting. "Let's see if Katara made breakfast yet, Sifu Hotman."

Annoyance rose up in Zuko. "Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, your flamefulness." Zuko sighed. At least it's a bit better than Sifu Hotman.

They walked out front to where the rest of Team Avatar -Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph- were eating. Katara looked up when they approached. "About time you came down to eat. How was training?"

Aang answered, "Hot, and Zuko was being grumpy again."

Sokka made a 'tsk' sound. "Typical Jerkbender."

Suki glared at him. "Lay off Zuko, Sokka."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Of course it was hot, Aang. It's Firebending practice."

Aang barely listened. He could feel strange sensations in the air. He had felt similar ones when Tui was killed at the North Pole.

Then six random people fell from the sky as a from the house.

_Earlier, or later._

Korra was in Republic City, slashing wildly at the huge vines from her fight with Unavaatu. Every time she killed one, it grew back bigger and tougher than before. She knew she was wasting her energy, but As he had told President Raiko she would find a way to get rid of them. As the sun started to set, she gave up for the day and started back to Air Temple Island. As she passed Aang's Memorial, she thought, _What would Aang do?_

Korra landed by the training area where Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Asami, Bolin and Mako were, looking at Republic City. She could tell they were in a heated argument.

"Bolin, I'm telling you, blasting the vines with lightning won't work." Mako muttered, glaring at his brother. "They'll just grow back."

Bolin retorted, "Well at least I'm thinking of ideas."

"Hi, guys." Korra said, walking up the them. Lin looked up. "I don't suppose you found anything?" The metalbender inquired.

"No. Those things are indestructible."

Asami put her hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "You're doing your best."

"Pretty poor best." Korra muttered.

Tenzin sighed, looking at the giant statue of his dad. Korra could tell that he was thinking what she had been thinking not long before. "Maybe, since these are spirit vines made by Vaatu, you should go to the spirit world and ask the wisest spirit, Wan Shi Tan, what to do."

Korra brightened slightly. It wasn't much an idea, but it was more than she had thought of. "I'll try it, but I can't promise anything." She went to the meditation pavilion, sat down, and started the process to enter the Spirit World. It was long and a little boring, but her persistence paid off. When she opened her eyes, she was in an upside-down library.

"Hello, Avatar Korra." Korra spun around at the voice. A huge owl stood in front of her. He didn't see friendly or hostile. Just indifferent.

"Hello, Wan Shi Tan." Korra bowed respectfully to the spirit. "I have come-"

"Come to solve the vine problem." It wasn't a question. Korra nodded.

"The time isn't right for that to happen." Wan Shi Tan murmured. "The spirits need to feel like they can settle down in this world. There is something more important that you and your friends need to do."

"What?"

"I can't tell you that either."

Korra's temper snapped. "They say you're Wan Shi Tan, he who knows ten-thousand things. Can't you tell me one?"

"Too much knowledge will destroy you. You and the others need to be in the pavilion tomorrow before dawn." Korra blinked and she was back in the mortal world.


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing. The characters belong to Atla and LoK.)

_Chapter Two_

Korra ran back to the others, who had resumed arguing. "I talked to Wan Shi Tan."

"What did he say.?"

"He said that this problem isn't quite ready to be solved and to be at the pavilion by at least dawn tomorrow."

"Did he say anything useful?" Bolin asked.

"No." Korra muttered. "For some wise spirit, he certainly didn't say much."

"Did he at least say why we need to be there?" Lin asked.

"No. That's all he said: useless information."

Asami said, "Since we need to be up early tomorrow, we should get some sleep.

Everyone nodded.

"Mako, you should stay here instead of the police station so you can be here on time." Bolin nudged the Firebender.

"Fine." Mako elbowed his brother. "And stop leaning on me."

Korra smiled slightly. Ever since their breakup, things between her and Mako were a little tense. She walked inside and to her room, tired. She took off her shoes and went to bed. Soon she was asleep.

Korra barely slept that night, though whether from excitement, nervousness, or something else she didn't know. When she was sure it was the right time, she got up, changed, and went to wake the others up, but they were already awake; Well, except for Bolin, who Mako was trying to get out of bed. They must've been unable to sleep, too.

When Bolin was finally ready, Tenzin led the way to the pavilion. Korra was still wondering why Wan Shi Tan refused to tell her anything. She was so lost in thought that she almost walked out of the pavilion and over the cliff.

"What are we waiting for?" Lin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll know it when we see it."

They might've waited for hours, of a few minutes, before something finally happened. A dark shadow appeared in the center. In a moment, it turned into a huge owl. Wan Shi Tan.

"Good, you have arrived. Time for a change." Then he flew off.

Lin said sarcastically, "Wow, that was helpful. Why did we-" She stopped when a swirling cloud appeared on the horizon. "What's that?"

The cloud was going very fast. It looked like a tornado, but on water. And it was heading directly for them.

"Uh, do you think this is what the owl meant?" Bolin whispered to Korra.

Before they could do anything, the tornado reached them. It sucked up the pavilion and nearby trees and threatened to separate the group, but Tenzin made an air bubble around them. Korra helped with it. They were carried above the clouds and suddenly the surroundings changed. The tornado stopped and they started falling to the ground. Before they reached the ground, Lin turned it to sand in an attempt to cushion their landing. Tenzin did his best to slow them down. They hit the ground hard.

Korra rubbed a bump on her head and looked around in the unfamiliar landscape. "Where are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Aang searched the area where the people had fallen from while Zuko ran to get the others. He remembered Sifu Toph's advice about listening to the Earth. He stomped this foot, feeling for vibrations. Luckily he detected some not far away and he ran toward the feeling.

Korra stood up steadily, facing her group. "Is everyone okay?"

Asami nodded, rolling off of Bolin. "I think so."

"Speak for yourself." Bolin muttered, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

Aang heard talking up ahead. He burst into a pit of sand with people in it. "Who are you?"

Korra jumped when the new kid came in. "Depends on who you are."

Aang knew he had no chance of taking on six people at once. He had to stall them until help came. "Where did you come from?"

"We were on Air Temple Island, but-"

"I've never heard of a place called Air Temple Island." Aang said. "Are you making that up?"

"No." Korra noticed Aang's tattoos. "Are you an Airbender."

"Nope. Not "." Aang tried to cover his tattoos. It didn't work well. Luckily, Zuko and the rest of the Gaang showed up at that moment, ready to attack. "Who are you?"

Bolin jumped up. "My name's Bolin. We come from Republic City, but we got lost."

"Republic City?"

"I think these guys are just Fire Nation spies making up places."

"Hey! I'm telling- Wait, did you say Fire Nation spies?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Well we aren't. We come with the Avatar."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Likely story."

"Actually, Sparky, he's telling the truth."

Aang looked at Korra for a moment. "I do feel like I know you."

"Me, too."

"People falling out of the sky, another Avatar, made up places, I think I'm overly stressed." Sokka turned around. "I'm going back to the house where stuff makes sense."

"_You're_ overly stressed?" Aang asked. "_I'm_ the one who has to beat the Fire Lord soon."

Korra's eyes widened. "You mean Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Who else?"

"That's what Avatar Aang did."

Aang took a step back. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Avatar Korra. This is Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Lin Beifong."

"Beifong!" Toph shouted.

"Avatar _Korra_!" Aang added to the noise. "But, I'm Avatar Aang, and I don't think I've been reborn."

Toph marched forward, her blind eyes glaring at everyone. "Who claims to be the Beifong?"

"Me. Have a problem with that?"

Toph stomped over to Lin, staring up at her. "I'm Toph Beifong, greatest Earthbender in the world. Don't intrude on my reputation."

Lin stared at her. "Toph Beifong?"

Bolin also stared at her. "_The_ Toph Beifong? Lin, she-" Bolin never finished that thought, as he was catapulted into the air. He went directly up before he hit the ground.

Aang was staring at Korra. "What do you mean, _Avatar_ Korra? I'm the Avatar."

"But that's impossible unless . . . we went back in time."


	4. Chapter 4

(This is just a small, evilish chapter that explains things. Again, not very long. I own neither Avatar nor Korra.)

_Chapter 4_

Amon looked out over the Fire Nation capital, his mask covering his true expression. He had been here for months, since Korra "defeated" him. He had watched the War, Aang get found, all of that. Now it was time for him to strike, to change history, and to change the future.

The Waterbender walked down the hill to the city. People looked at him funny, but didn't say anything. When he got to the palace, some guards stopped him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Amon could have easily used Bloodbending to eliminate them, but that would blow his cover. He needed a more subtle approach. "I have come to give Fire Lord Ozai news." The guards hesitated before letting him through.

Amon entered the palace and was met by more guards. They escorted him to the Fire Lord's throne room. Ozai looked up at him. "Who are you?"

Amon bowed deeply. "My name is Amon, and I have a proposition for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own Avatar or Korra.)**

_Chapter 5_

"Time travel?" Zuko scoffed. "Really, Aang?"

Aang shrugged. "It's possible, Zuko. Who-"

Mako did a double take on Zuko, his eyes lingering on the scar. "Lord Zuko."

Tenzin looked around. "I believe that we could have traveled back in time. It makes sense."

Korra muttered, "When we get back I'm going to have a long talk with that pesky owl."

"Owl?" Suki asked.

"Wan Shi Tan." Korra explained. "He sent us back."

Aang cleared his throat. "I'm Aang. These are my friends: Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko."

Sokka raised his space sword in the air. "And together, we're Team Avatar!"

Toph stopped glaring at Lin and Bolin to cover her ears. "Don't yell so loud, Snoozles."

"Oops. Sorry."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "You mentioned something about Fire Lord Ozai. How long until the Comet comes?"

"A few days. I'm going to wait until after to fight him, though."

"After?" Zuko said, raising his eyebrows. "You can't fight him after!"

"Why not?" Aang asked, remembering suddenly that he hadn't told Zuko.

"Because Ozai's going to burn down the world." Asami said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I've studied."

"Yes." Zuko said. "If you don't beat him before the Comet, there won't be a world to save anymore."

Aang's eye twitched in horror. Katara stepped in, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Why don't we get them settled in, first." Everyone nodded. Zuko led the way. Once they got to the house, Sokka said, "Home sweet home, you know, for now."

The new Team Avatar just stared. Bolin ran inside to explore while Mako sighed and followed to keep him out of trouble. Asami, Korra, Katara, Zuko, and Aang went to the courtyard because Zuko had to teach Aang one more thing. Tenzin and Lin sat on the porch with Sokka, Suki, and Toph to talk.

"There is one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lightning."

Aang's face brightened. Korra stood up. "Could I learn?"

"Of course." Zuko said, frowning. Then again, he always frowned. Korra jogged over and stood oover by her predecessor, which felt very weird.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow"-Zuko moved one arm down the other, through his stomach, and up the other in one fluid motion-"the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them."

"That's like Waterbending." Aang and Korra said in unison. They looked at each other.

"Exactly." Zuko seemed to smile a little. "My uncle invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders." His voice grew even more solemn than normal. "Whatever you do, do NOT let the lightning go through your heart. If you do, you could die."

Aang swallowed. Korra smirked and elbowed him. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Try it."

Once Zuko was satisfied that they had mastered it, he started to dismiss them, but true to his nature, Aang asked, "Have you redirected lightning before."

"Once. Against my father."

"What was it like?" Korra leaned forward.

Zuko's thoughts went back to the eclipse. He had just confronted his father and the eclipse was ending. His father had told him his punishment would be worse than banishment and had shot lightning at him. "Exhilarating. But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make just one wrong move, one little mistake, it's all over."

Asami whispered to Katara, "That might be the most dangerous form of Bending yet."

"You'd be surprised what's out there." Katara whispered back, thinking of a night with the full moon and an old Waterbender.

The two Avatars stared at him. Aang just looked utterly terrified. Even Korra seemed shocked. Aang reasoned, "Well, maybe not _over_ over, right? I mean, we have Katara and some magic spirit water, right?"

"Actually," Katara looked down, "I used it all up after Azula shot you in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh."

Zuko looked Aang in the eye, his gold eyes sharp. "You'll have to take my father's life before he takes yours. And believe me, he won't hesitate to end you." He nodded to Korra and walked away.

"Uh, Aang," Korra looked at the young monk, "you don't look good."

It was true. Aang was shaking. He shook his head and looked at the other Avatar. "I'm not. I can't kill Ozai. I just can't."

"I could."

"You won't because during the Comet, you and your friends are staying here."

"Why? If we get killed, then at least we died helping you."

"What if you get killed? The Avatar Cycle could end!"

Korra glared down at her younger, but technically older, past life. "We won't stay back and hide like cowards."

Aang sighed. "We'll see."

Suddenly, Zuko's voice could be heard. "Hey, who was in my room?" After a moment, he burst into the courtyard, chasing a certain Earthbender named Bolin.

"Help!" Bolin screamed before running back into the house, the furious Firebender on his tail.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Avatar or Korra. I use lines from both sometimes.)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

"Listen up, we need to work together as a team. We're going to take down the Melon Lord. Zuko, you, Korra, Katara, and Asami will come in with some liquidy-hot-sparky-and-Avatar-like offense. I will take Suki, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin to help distract said Melon Lord. And while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang, you'll swoop in and BAM, deliver the final blow."

"What about me and Toph?" Lin asked.

"You'll be the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka grinned. "Good, old-fashioned mother-daughter time."

Toph proceeded to him him with a rock.

When everyone was in position, Sokka gave the signal to approach. Zuko checked for rocks before scaling the cliff, Asami, Katara, and Korra close behind. When they got to the top, they were surrounded by an army of earth Fire Nation soldiers. They managed to take them out with seeming ease.

Sokka's group encountered a huge flaming rock. Suki went over it while the others simply went around, except Sokka. He ended up on the ground with the rock only a few feet away from his head. Furious, he jumped up, shaking his fist angrily. "Watch it, Toph and Lin."

"I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! Mwahahaha!"

"Sure." Lin smiled a bit. The two sent a volley of rocks down on the others.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka called. The Avatar jumped through the air, staff up. When he was about to kill the Melon Lord, he stopped.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Korra called.

"Take him out!" Zuko shouted.

"What's wrong with you? If this were really it, you would have been shot full of lightning already."

"I didn't feel like myself." Aang murmured, his head drooping. Sokka unscathed his sword and cut off the top of the Melon Lord's head.

"There. That's what you do."

Then Momo started eating it.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, the two Team Avatars were eating together. No one, except Bolin, was talking. Aang sat by himself a little ways away. Katara went off to find some cooking pots a while ago.<p>

"I have a surprise for everyone." Katara said when she came back.

"I knew it!" Toph said very unexpectedly. "You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru." Very, very awkward silence. Even Bolin was quiet.

"Uh, no. Look what I found in the attic." Katara unrolled a scroll. On it was the picture of an adorable baby. "Look at baby Zuko."

"I can't." Toph muttered. Lin rolled her eyes. "We know, mother."

"Stop calling me that." Toph looked in the general direction of her daughter. "It's weird."

Bolin nudged Mako with his elbow. "Aw, isn't he cute."

"That isn't me."

"Then who is it." Korra asked, looking from the picture to Zuko and back.

"That's my father."

Awkward silence again.

"Impossible." Asami said.

Suki added, "He looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well, that sweet kid grew into a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers."

"He's still a human being."

Everyone turned to face Aang. "You're going to defend him?"

"Of course not. Ozai is probably the worst person to ever live and everyone would be better off without him. But there must be another way."

Toph sighed. "He's thinking like an Airbender again." Tenzin reddened a little.

Katara's voice was heard from the back. "Aang, we don't like this as much as you-"

"But you aren't offering any helpful suggestions."

"We're trying to help."

Aang snapped. "When you figure out a way to beat Fire Lord Ozai without killing him, I'd love to hear it." Then he stormed away.

"So," Bolin asked, "anyone have any ideas?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry I've taken so long to update. And I still own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the combined Team Avatars, which Sokka decided to call Team Avatar Times Two, were packing. "Okay that's everything." Sokka said.<p>

"No it isn't." Lin said.

Everyone looked at her, except Toph, who added, "Where's Aang?"

Almost instantly, everyone started searching for Aang. They met each other in Aang's bedroom. "He left his staff. That's so strange."

"Very strange." Bolin added, examining the staff as if looking for evidence."

"Aang's not at the house," Zuko said. "Let's check the beach."

They all ran to the beach. Mako found footprints leading into the water. "These must be Aang's."

They all gathered around the footprints. Suki spoke, "So, he went for a midnight swim and didn't come back?"

"I doubt it. Even if he did get swept away, he could come back." Asami said.

"Maybe he got captured." Katara suggested, worried.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said as if she were talking about pentapox, which is to say, without the least concern.

"Again?" Bolin asked Tenzin.

"He ran away when the War began." Tenzin replied. "Now hush."

"Uh uh. He left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sluthey one?"

"It's quite obvious." Sokka stood up.

"It is?" Korra asked. "I got nothing from this."

"Yes, it is." Sokka continued. "Aang disappears before an important battle, he's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

"But if we was, wouldn't his body still be here?"

Sokka deflated. "Oh right. Forgot about that."

"Aang must still be on Ember Island. Let's split up and we'll find him." Lin said.

Toph zoomed up and grabbed Zuko's arm, making him blush. "I'm going with Zuko!" When everyone looked at her questioningly, she defended herself. "What? Everyone else has gone on a life changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

Toph ended up going with Zuko, Bolin with Tenzin, Lin with Katara, Sokka with Mako, and Asami went with Suki and Korra. They all came back to the porch, disappointed.

Sokka and Mako were the last ones to show up. "I guess you guys didn't find Aang either." Mako stated.

"It's like he . . . disappeared." Asami said.

"Hey," Toph made everyone jump, "has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?"

"Oh no!" Sokka put his hands to his face in horror. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" He pried open Appa's mouth and crawled inside. "Momo! I'm coming for you!"

Katara and Tenzin spoke at the same time. "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

Sokka glared back at them from inside Appa's mouth. "That's_ just_ what Appa wants you to think!" Appa closed his mouth a bit.

"Sokka get out of there." Korra muttered. Zuko added, "Yeah, Sokka, we've got a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"So, have any suggestions, Zuko?" Bolin commented as Sokka oozed out of Appa's mouth.

"I don't know." Zuko stood up. Everyone, even Sokka, was looking at him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah," Toph put in. "If anyone has experience tracking the Avatar, it's you."

Bolin laughed when Sokka tried to stand up and slipped. When everyone glared at him, he whispered, "Sorry," and shuffled away.

* * *

><p>The group's were on Appa, heading toward the Earth Kingdom. An idea popped into Tenzin's mind. "Korra, maybe you could try to contact Aang!"<p>

Korra looked doubtful. "I don't know. I lost my connection with him after Harmonic Convergence."

"Harmonic what?" Katara asked.

"Something from our time." Mako explained. "It'll take until the comet to explain."

"Try."

Korra took a deep breath and started meditating. She focused on a picture of Aang. The older version probably wouldn't work, so she chose the picture as a kid. She heard something, but it sounded so distant.

The Avatar opened her eyes. "I don't know where he is, but I heard something say something about bending energy."

"That helps us a lot." Lin muttered.

"At least we heard something." Tenzin said.

"We're here." Zuko shouted from Appa's head. They landed, jumped off Appa, and walked inside. Katara and Suki asked, "So you brought us to a tavern why?"

"June." Zuko pointed to a woman fighting. She didn't even seem to be trying to beat the buff guy she was against, but she did with ease.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph said and Zuko frowned even more.


End file.
